The New Girl
by CaressMeDown123
Summary: There was a new girl going to Hogwarts this year. Fred and George had met her, but Harry, Ron, and Ginny anxiously awaited school to see her. There was alot to be anticipated. She was supposedly "the coolest chick ever" in Georges words.
1. When Irish Eyes Are Smiling

There was a new girl going to Hogwarts this year. Fred and George had met her, but Harry, Ron, and Ginny anxiously awaited school to see her. There was alot to be anticipated. She was supposedly "the coolest chick ever" in Georges words. 

Harry had stayed at Rons for the summer. It had been an awesome summer. But this girl had created some excitement to start off a new school year with. Everyone around the Weasley table had received post that morning. There were some bills, a letter from Charlie, and everyone's school supplies lists. But there was one letter that stood out from the rest. It was orange and was adressed to 'Mr. George and Mr. Fred Weasley'  
"Oi! Sweet!" Fred gave the paper to George who was trying to read over his shoulder.  
"Wot?" Ron looked curiously over his porridge.  
"Kat is going to meet us a Diagon Alley tommorrow. You can finally meet her. She's in your year." George said handing the orange paper to Ron. Harry put down his spoon and read it next to Ron. Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes.

George and Fred,  
Yeah! That would be awesome! Fortunately, Boyfriend is going somewhere with his parents tommorrow so I'm free. You have to introduce me to your family.  
3K

"Who's 'boyfriend'?" asked Ron "She's dating some bloke from Hogwarts but she won't tell us who." George said.  
"Well, wonderful breakfast, mum! We'll be upstairs." Fred got up and pushed in his chair and George followed.

* * *

"So?" Ginny sat down in the arm chair across from the sofa that Ron and Harry were in. "Are you excited to meet her"  
"Who?" Ron glanced up from his chess set.  
"Kat! The new girl!" Ginny's eyes widened and she smiled.  
"Why? Checkmate." Ron's rook stood 5 blocks away from Harry's king.  
"Well you need..." Ginny trailed off and she looked at Harry and then at the ground. Ron looked at Harry who was picking up the broken chess peices.  
"Why?" Ron demanded. "You think that I need a girlfriend, do you"  
"Not A girlfriend, just a...normal one." Harry looked at Ron.  
"And you need to get laid." Ginny chimed in.  
"Wot?! You are a young girl, you don't talk like that! This girl is just going to be a stupid little twit."

* * *

The next day the Weasleys were making a trip to Diagon Alley. Floo powder was the decided transportation for the day.

The family visited a couple of stores and still not sign of Kat. Then, as they were entering the bookstore...

"Hey!!!" Harry, Fred, and George turned around. Ron and Ginny were too busy bickering to notice.  
"Harry," Fred said, "this is Kat." Kat had long red hair, a tan tank top, jeans and sandals on. And standing next to her was...Harry squinted his eyes a bit. No that can't be... He thought.  
"Hello." Harry stuck out his hand, but instead was greeted with a hug.  
"I have been wanting to meet you for so long!" She smiled. Harry noticed that she had a slight Irish brouge. He also noticed that she looked oddly familiar. Really oddly.  
"And that is Ron," said George. Hearing his name, Ron came to meet the girl and Ginny followed. Kat managed to give everyone a hug.  
"I hope you don't mind that I brought my dog with. I promise, he's very friendly." Kat lightly patted it's head.  
"Not at all, what's it's name?" Harry asked curiously, still looking at the dog who also looked strangely familiar.  
"His name is Snuffles." Kat said. At the same time, all the Weasley's, and Harry's, jaws dropped.  
"WOT?!" Mrs. Weasely came up from behind Harry and shrieked, but in a whisper. "Honey, can I, um, talk to your dog for a second"  
"Uhhh, okay." Kat was starting to look worried and laughed nervously.  
"Where did you get that dog?" Ginny asked.  
"He, um, has been in my family for ages." Kat replied still looking at the corner that Mrs. Weasley and Snuffles disappeared behind.  
"I had a hand-me-down pet once, too," said Ron and Harry nudged him.

Kat kept glancing at the corner at which Snuffles and Mrs. Weasley had disappeared.

"Don't worry about it," said Fred as he put his arm around Kat's shoulder. "Mum's great with animals!  
"Yeah...okay..." Kat said hesitantly.  
"So, Kat, who's your boyfriend?" asked Ginny and Kat immediately got that warm smile on her face again. Why does that look so familiar, too? Thought Harry.  
"You will find out at school." Kat smiled.  
"Just give us a hint," George gave Kat the puppy-dog eyes. Kat laughed.  
"Will we like him? At least tell us that," Fred laughed.  
"Of course you will. He's a very sweet guy," Kat smiled a matter-of-factly type of smile.  
"Okay, dears," suddenly Mrs. Weasley was not a meter away from the group, with Snuffles at her side. "Kat and her mutt will be staying with us for a few days, until school starts again." Mrs. Weasley looked at Snuffles.  
"Sweet," said Fred, George, and Ginny. Kat also looked at Snuffles.  
"Um..." She started to say. Then the dog made the slightest nod at her. "Okay, awesome!"

* * *

When they got back to the Burrow, it was nearly nightfall. Everyone had entered the kitchen laughing and talking. Mr. Weasley seemed to be having a serious talk with Snuffles, the dog.  
"Okay, children. Up to bed," Mrs. Weasley ordered.  
"But mum..." Everyone started pleading.  
"I said, 'up!' Except Harry and Kat, dear. I need to speak to you"  
"Mum, Harry's going to just tell me anyway..." Ron started.  
"Ronald..." Mrs. Weasley said in a tone that made Ron instantly bound up the steps.  
"Sit down, darlings," Mrs. Weasley sighed. Kat and Harry sat side-by-side on the sofa, exchanging nervous smiles.  
"As you both know, Snuffles is..." Mrs. Weasley started. Just then, in the blink of an eye, Snuffles became a man. But not just any man. Sirius Black.  
"Sirius Black." Mrs. Weasley finished. "Now, he has some news for you that," she glared at Sirius, "that I thought better suited for later, but he insists you know now"  
All this time Kat was nervously looking at everyone in the room, trying to read their expressions on how they felt about an Azkaban escapee in their living room. She half expected everyone to jump up with their wands at the ready. Why is nobody freaked out by this Kat thought to herself.  
"First off," Sirius began. "Harry." Siruis had his arms open. Harry suddenly sprung up from his seat and gave Sirius a hug. What's going on? Thought both Kat and Harry.  
"Wot? I thought...?" Harry stuttered.  
"I know, let me explain," Sirius seemed to direct that comment to everyone in the room.  
"Now, Molly has asked that I give you the bare minimum of what I think you need to know. At least for now. For now, all I will tell you is this: Harry, I am Kat's father. And Kat, Harry is my godson." Sirius looked from Harry to Kat to Harry, both with the same shocked expression on their faces.  
"I think that may be enough drama for one night, don't you agree? And I know it may be difficult, but please refrain, on Dumbledore's wishes, from telling anyone else. Even Ron." Mrs. Weasley brought Kat and Harry back from their thoughts.  
"Harry, would you be a dear and direct Kat to Ginny's room? There is an extra bed in there. Thank you. Goodnight dears." Mrs. Weasley shooed the two away with her hand.  
"That was really weird," Kat muttered to Harry as they started up the stairs. He nodded his head.  
Fortunately, Kat and Harry didn't have to worry about anyone hasseling them for answers because Fred and George broke out their extendable ears. Everyone was on the landing listening.  
"Even me?!" Ron asked angrily. "What the bloody hell does that mean?"

Although the Weasley children wanted to discuss the news, they respected Harry and Kat's plea's for sleep.  
"So that's who your smile reminds me of" was the last comment about it, made by Ron, before everyone called it a night, and went to bed. Fred lent Kat a pair of shorts to sleep in.

There were a billion thoughts floating through the Burrow that night. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley wondered how Sirius could be so foolish. Sirius hoped that Kat and Harry were not upset at him. Kat wondered what else her father hadn't told her. Harry wondered who Kat's mum was. Fred and George were thinking of all the fun tomorrow should bring. Ron was trying to think of what Kat's eyes reminded him of. And Ginny wished she could have that much mystery in her life.  
"Breakfast!" Mrs. Weasley shouted from downstairs over the sizzling of bacon and frying of eggs. Kat muttered, "5 more minutes," but Ginny warned her to wake up. "She likes everyone there"  
Kat and Ginny were the first down there, falling asleep at the table. And slowly but surely, the rest of the kids made their way down the stairs.

* * *

The next couple days went by fast. Harry's birthday had been celebrated. The gang stayed up almost every night talking, laughing and smoking. Since the first night, nothing was really mentioned about Kat's past. Everyone just enjoyed being around eachother. Harry, Ron, and Ginny who had been the only one's that hadn't known her, seemed to warm up almost immediately. Ron found himself telling her his deepest secrets. Ginny now went to her for boy advice. Harry, though, still seemed suspicous of her.

With only two days before school started, Ginny wrote to Hermionie and they both took Kat back to Diagon Alley to shop for clothes. They left at about noon, leaving the boys with nothing to do. Harry and Ron broke out the chess set again.  
"Where is everybody?" asked George, who stood with Fred and Lee Jordan.  
"Shopping," Ron muttered. "Damn," is all they said and went out the back door. Just then Sirius and Mrs. Weasley came through the front door, arguing as always.  
"...out of control, Sirius!" Mrs. Weasley finished. "Why hello, boys." She said and went upstairs.  
Sirius sighed. Ron waited for Harry to make his next move, but Harry was staring at Sirius. Sirius poured himself a drink and sat across from them, next to the fireplace.  
"How are you, my boys?" Sirius asked, still looking inside his glass. Sirius downed the brown liquid and looked up at Harry.  
"Fine," Harry said, finally moving his bishop.  
"You know what I have been wondering, Sirius?" Ron said, moving his knight, and taking Harry's pawn. With a flick of his wand, Sirius filled up his glass again, and, like before, downed it in three seconds. And then did it again. "Hmm?" He asked, getting a bit red in the face.  
"Who is Kat's boyfriend?" Ron asked. Before he answered, Sirius filled up and drank his glass of brown liquid again. "I don't bloody know. Met 'im once, but I was three sheets to the wind, 'f ye know what I'm saying. Don't think I like him though. Always got bruises on her, says they're nothing, after she is with 'im." Harry looked up when he said that. Sirius looked very sad, with his pouffy red eyes, alcohol or not. Sirius took one last drink, and went upstairs.

Ginny, Kat, and Hermionie came back just before dinner, each with three shopping bags full of clothes, accessories, shoes, etc. Fred, George, and Lee came back around dinner, also. Hermionie and Lee were staying the next two nights and leaving with them for school. "Lee!" Kat ran up and gave him a hug when she saw him. Ron and Harry had learned that they went out before, and were still very good friends. That's how she met Fred and George. Kat, Fred, George and Lee spent a few minutes catching up before dinner.  
After dinner, everyone went out and sat out on the porch. "Let's catch lightening bugs!" Kat jumped out of her chair and looked at everone excitedly. Fred, George, Lee and Ginny started laughing when she said that. Then they started to space out again. Harry and Hermionie did not permit the activites, and went to sleep early. So Kat looked at Ron, smiled and asked if he wanted to. Ron smiled a big wide smile, "Of course"  
The two walked over to the small quidditch field, where it looked the brightest. They talked, laughed and tried to catch fireflies. Soon enough, they had worn out a sat down on the grass. It was a perfect night, especially with all their senses working on overdrive. It was black, except for the stars and the fireflies. The grass was soft, and slightly wet with dew. It smelled of the lilacs that Ginny had been trying to grow. All they could hear was the chirping of crickets, faint laughing coming from the house and eachother breathing. Kat and Ron sat their for a bit, listening, spacing out, staring at eachother.  
"Its so pretty out," Kat said.  
"Yeah," Ron said back after a couple of minutes. Then he slowly leaned over his crossed legs, and hers, and gave her the slightest peck of the lips. He started to retreat, when Kat kissed him back. Then they kissed again, harder. The two laid there in the grass kissing until the sun started to come up and they fell into a wonderful sleep.

* * *

"Oy! Found them!" Fred shouted just above their heads. Kat was laying on Ron's chest, with his arm draped around her. Fred started laughing, "Come look!" Kat slowly opened her eyes a lifted her head up. She squinted and saw Hermionie and Harry, standing there, trying not to laugh.  
"Wakey wakey, sleepy 'eads!" Said George as Kat slowly lifted herself of the ground. Then Ron stirred and slowly opened his eyes and stretched his arms. Kat stood up and stretched her arms.  
"Have a nice sleep, did we?" Ginny laughed.  
"Don't think there was much sleeping," responded Harry. Everyone started to laugh. By then, Ron was on his feet, his hair messed up, with bits of grass in it, red faced.  
"Yes we did, sleep," Kat stressed the word sleep, also blushing with grass in her hair.  
"That's not what your grass stains say," smiled Lee. Kat and Ron both looked down. They had green streaks acrossed their fronts and backs.  
"Well...I...we...uh.." Ron stuttered, avoiding eye contact with anyone.  
"Yeah, okay, Ronnykins. Breakfast is ready," Fred said. Ron and Kat followed them back down to the Burrow, where the adults eyed them suspiciously.

Everyone was hoping that their last day would be as fun as the previous, but the adults had other things in mind. Lupin came over just as they were about to go play quidditch. Kat had to miss quidditch to talk with Lupin. Then after he left, Mad-Eye Moody came over to speak with her. Nobody else but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, and Harry were allowed in these meetings, but Harry did not feel like any more suprises, at least for now. Again, it wasn't until after dinner could Kat hang out. Mrs. Weasley warrned everybody to go to bed early that night, for they were leaving early in the morning, then she went to bed. Fred had started a bonfire in the back yard and Lee had supplied the butterbeers. Hermionie didn't drink either, but she stayed this time. Soon enough, everyone had enough butterbeers in them that they were red in the face, and as cheerful as ever. George put on some music, and everyone stumbled around, and danced with anyone and everyone. Hermionie made things slowly wind down around one in the morning and made sure everyone had went, if not to bed, at least to their rooms. Kat snuck into Harry and Ron's room, where the twins and Lee were also in. They all talked and drank some more for about an hour. Then Lee and the twins stumbled back to their own room. Soon after that, Harry passed out on his bed. Kat and Ron sat there alone, again. Less aware of their surroundings than last time, but more aware of the present. Again, they talked until dawn, about their pasts, secrets, and future.  
"When I was younger I wanted to be a farmer," Ron choked laughing.  
"Me too! I loved horses!" Kat's eyes watered laughing.  
And again, around three, Ron and Kat climbed into Ron's bed, snuggled, and fell asleep in eachother's arms.

* * *

They woke up in a daze at about eight. They heard a bunch of commotion coming from downstairs. Still a little tipsy from the night before, they lay smiling at eachother, still wrapped around eachother. Hermionie came into the room. "Up and at 'em you two. We are leaving in 15 minutes." Kat and Ron slowly got up. Kat went back to her own room to change.  
"You know she has a boyfriend, right?" Hermionie glared at Ron.  
"Yeah," he looked down, and Hermionie left.  
By 8:30 everyone was dressed, fed, and out the door. Nobody wanted Sirius to come, but he insisted.  
"You guys will finally meet my boyfriend!" Kat smiled as they entered the train station. "Finally!" Everyone but Ron said. Ron just said awesome and looked down.

"Bye Snuffles. Love you." Kat kissed Snuffles on the cheek. Everyone else had said their goodbye's to their parents. "So, Kat, where is 'Mr. Perfect'?" Fred laughed, and looked around.  
"Hey, babe," said a familiar voice behind Kat.  
"Draco!" Kat turned around a gave Malfoy a big kiss.  
Everyone, from Ginny to Mrs. Weasley stood open-mouthed at that.  
"Everyone this is Draco, Draco, this is everyone." Kat smiled and looked from Draco's disgusted face to Ron's disgusted face. The train whistle blew and still nobody had said anything.  
"Come on," Draco grabbed Kat's arm and started pulling her towards the train.  
"Okay..um..I'll see you guys later." Kat waved and turned back around to walk with Draco.  
"I do not want you with..." Draco's quiet demands got softer as they walked away and boarded the train.  
"Wot the fuck." Was all George said, and everyone boarded the train after them.

* * *

Fred, George, Lee and Ginny found and sat with their own friends. Ron and Hermionie went to the short prefects meeting. Harry strolled the compartments alone, looking for an empty one. Then he passed Malfoy's compartment. He was obviously yelling at Kat, and probably about Harry.

The next empty compartment was two away from Malfoy. Harry sat in there, alone, waiting for the prefects meeting to be over.  
"Ronald! That was very stupid!" Hermionie came in, followed by Ron who was covering his eye.  
"Wot happened?" Harry was trying to get a look at what Ron was covering up.  
"Ron, here, decided that he would try to stop Malfoy from yelling at Kat. Show him Ron." Hermionie said angrily.  
Ron lifted his hand off his eye, squinting, and revealed a big red bump around his eye.  
"It doesn't hurt, really." Ron shrugged it off like he got black eyes everyday. Harry stood up, but Hermionie grabbed his arm.  
"Don't be an idiot, Harry." She said, but Harry started to open the door anyway, when Kat opened it first. She shoved him out of the way and sat next to Ron.  
"Jesus, Mary and Joseph, I am so sorry, Ron! Does it hurt?" Kat moved Ron's hand, which went back to covering his eye, out of the way so she could get a better look, but didn't let go. "Oh, wow. I am so sorry. But he yells all the time, don't worry about it"  
"No, he shouldn't be yelling at a woman," Ron stated bravely. Just then the door flew open and there stood Fred, George and Lee.  
"Don't worry Ron. We have some great things in store for Malfoy." Fred said to Ron, looking at his eye.  
"Kat," George started, obviously at a loss of words. "You...you said...Malfoy"  
"He's a great guy, once you get to know him," Kat let go of Ron's hand.  
"No, actually, he's not." Harry said.  
"We'll he's a little tough around the edges but," Kat's eyes darted around the room, looking for some support.  
"He hit Ron for standing up for you. He probably hits you too." Lee said, looking questioninly as if waiting for a response.  
"He's a bad kid, that's all we are saying. We don't want you hurt." George said, seeing that Kat's eyes were beginning to well up.  
"Okay, well. Thanks then," Kat wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "I should go get changed." Then she ran out of the compartment.  
"Wow, smooth." Hermionie said and followed her.  
"Wait!" Ron yelled after her, and followed.

Hermionie found Kat in the lavatory sniffling and wiping her eyes.  
"It's okay. They were just trying to protect you." Hermionie patted Kat on the shoulder.  
"Yeah, I know. I'm okay," Kat forced a smile. "I'll be out in a few minutes." Hermionie eyed her suspiciously. "Really, I'm fine, Kat forced a small chuckle. Just then the door opened and Ron came up from behind Hermionie.  
"Ron, this isn't the best..." Hermionie started to whisper to get Ron out of there, so Kat could be alone. But instead, Ron gave Kat a big hug and Kat hugged back. Okay... Hermionie thought to herself and left the lavatory. Kat started to cry again and Ron hugged her tighter.  
"It's okay," was all he said.

Five minutes later Ron returned to his compartment. Just Harry and Hermionie were in there, talking about Malfoy.  
"Is she okay?" Harry asked pointing to the wet spot that Kat had cried on, on Ron's shirt.  
"Yeah, its cool. It's weird though- her and Malfoy?! Who would have thought?" Ron said.  
"Yes, there is something weird going on there." Hermionie said. "Did she go back to Malfoy"  
"Yeah, she said that he'll get mad if she sits with us. Luckily, though, Dumbledore put her in Gryffindor, so she is with us in classes, dinner and sleeping." Ron rolled his eyes.  
"You know what's interesting, Ron. You and Harry are the only people that you warmed up to fast. Everyone else had to earn your affection." Hermionie laughed.

"You know," Malfoy said to everyone in his compartment. "Maybe this is a good thing. You can tell us everything they say"  
"Draco, come on. I won't be friends with them, just don't make me betray them," Kat begged.  
"Too late. You betrayed me and you must redeem yourself"  
"I think I've done enough things to have one get-out-off-jail-free card, Draco." Kat laughed, then met Malfoy's eyes and immediately stopped.  
"Fine. Then I better not see you with Potter. Or that mudblood. And especially not any of those poor red heads"  
"Whatever," Kat rolled her eyes and looked out the window. "Asshole." She muttered under her breath.  
"Wot did you say?" Malfoy said in a angry tone.

* * *

"Where's Kat? Didn't anyone tell her that we had dinner right when we got here?" Hermionie looked around the Great Hall. Just then Dumbledore stood up and began his speech. Everyone was still looking around for Kat. Ron looked at Malfoy who was laughing with his friends. Then McGonagall led all the first years into the Great Hall. "There she is," Harry pointed at the girl trying to sneak in behind the first years. She stopped in front of the Gryffindor table, looking around, spotted them and ran up to them, trying to stay out of sight.  
"Hey," Kat said, out of breath. "Sorry I'm late." Kat sat next to Harry. They sat watching the ceremony, not really talking until the food came out. Kat put a lump of mashed potatoes on her plate and began chowing down.  
"What happened to your eye?" Hermionie sat across from Kat, squinting. Then Harry and Ron turned around to look, too.  
"Hmm?" Kat looked up, her mouth stuffed with food. "Mmm..." She mumbled and swallowed her potatoes. "Nothing, what do you mean"  
"Well it looks pouffy, and like its being covered with makeup." Hermionie said.  
"No, its nothing," Kat laughed.  
Soon afterwords, the ceremony ended and everyone started to make their way upstairs. Fred and George had thrown a welcome back party in the common room with all the essentials for a party. There was butterbeer galore along with some special herbs for those who wished to partake. After indulging for an hour, Ron and Kat made their way to the corner of the room.  
"You are, like, the only one I can talk to," Kat slurred. "Everyone else yells at me"  
"You can always talk to me," Ron grabbed her hands.  
Noticing this, Lee went over to the two. "Getting a little comfy are we? This isn't a quidditch feild ya know. Don't worry, I'll distract 'em!" Drunk Lee smiled and jumped up on the coffee table with a bottle of beer. Everyone gathered around him chanting, "Chug, chug, chug!" Kat and Ron laughed and ran upstairs.  
They sat facing eachother on Ron's bed, finishing the two bottles that the had each both managed to grab. Ron closed the canopy around his bed.  
"You know, Draco does care for me. He just has a hard way of showing it." Kat started to laugh and then slowly tears started coming out of her eyes. Ron took the four empty bottles and put them on the floor. He reached across to Kat and she sunk into his arms.

They laid there for a moment, looking at eachother. Kat trying to count each of Ron's freckles. And Ron watching her tears roll down her cheek and onto his pillow. This time, it was Kat who initiated it. She gave him a peck on his cheek. Then another on his lips. And another on his neck. Ron responded by pulling Kat closer to him and kissing her back. On her forehead, her ears, neck, the bridge of her nose. They kissed feriously, passionately until Ron's shirt came off. Kat kissed his bare chest, until Ron helped her take her shirt off. He kissed her cleavage and the point where bra met skin. Soon enough, Kat's hands were at his pants, trying to figure out the buttons, and he at hers. After that, time melted away. Soft, fair skin against soft, fair skin. Red hair-undistinguishable as to whose.

Luckily, everyone who was supposed to sleep in Ron's room passed out in the common room.

* * *

Kat and Ron woke up to a knock on Ron's door and very loud talking behind it. "Yes, I'm waking him up now," the voice shouted.  
"Shit," whispered Kat and she searched for her pants.  
Then Hermionie opened the door as Kat put one leg into her jeans, and then fell on the floor. Hermionie sighed.  
"Didn't you get my loudness meant to make yourselves presentable?" She helped Kat up, and Ron handed her her shirt that he found under his pillow. Kat and Ron were both blushing, beet red.  
"I...we were just..." Ron started.  
"Talking?" Hermionie smiled at him.  
"Yes," they both said.  
"Mm hmm. I've heard that one before. Hurry up, we are going to breakfast. I'd put some more makeup on that black eye Kat. It seemed to come off while you were," Hermionie laughed. "Talking.  
Kat and Ron didn't bother changing and just put on their clothes from the night before. They followed Hermionie to the Great Hall, not speaking.  
Harry, Ginny, Fred, George and Lee were all sitting together at the Gryffindor table, eating, talking and reading the newspaper. Kat noticed that, luckily, Malfoy wasn't at the Slytherin table.  
"So where were you two all night?" Lee laughed.  
"Apparently they were talking," smiled Hermionie as she sat down across from Kat and Ron.  
"We were talking!" Ron protested.  
"Talking in the nude?" Ginny laughed. "Unfortunately for me, I went up there this morning to talk to Ron and saw two people in his bed"  
"Ginny..." Kat pleaded.  
"Oooh! Ickle Ronnykins got lucky!" Fred patted his back. "Does that mean Malfoy is out of the picture, then, Kat"  
"Leave her alone, you guys. And stop talking so loud," Ron said as he and Kat clutched their heads.

After scrambled eggs and oatmeal, Harry, Ron, Hermionie and Kat decided that it would be cool to introduce Kat to Hagrid. Hermionie pulled Harry a little farther ahead of Kat and Ron to give them space.  
"So," Kat looked from the ground, to Ron and back to the ground.  
"Do you remember anything?" Ron asked.  
"Sort of," Kat looked at the sky as if trying to remember. "I remember a lot of beer, and talking to you, and then falling asleep. You"  
"All I remember is taking off my shirt," Ron nervously laughed, and Kat laughed with him. They were near Hagrid's hut now, and the door burst open.  
"It's about time!" Hagrid smiled a big smile. "Come in, come in!" Kat sat down on Hagrids sofa, with a big slobbering dog on one side, and Harry on her other.  
"You must be Sirius's daughter." Hagrid said, with his eyes starting to well up.  
"Yes, I'm Kat," Kat tried to say, but Hagrid's dog was licking the side of her face.  
"Wow, ye got 'er eyes, and yer smile. 't's just like yer dads," Hagrid was obviously trying not to cry.  
"Who do her eyes remind you of, Hagrid?" Herminonie asked, hoping she could put a name to those eyes.  
"Why, they are," Hagrid turned toward Harry. "Oh, nevermind"  
"Wot?" Harry asked. Hagrid knew something he didn't.  
"Nevermind. I said too much." Hagrid turned to Kat. "How's Sirius? Fang, down"  
"He's doing good," Kat said when Hagrid's dog, Fang, lept off the sofa.  
"Hagrid, what do you know?" Hermionie tried to get back on the subject.  
"Nothing. Said too much already." Hagrid poured himself a cuppa.  
Just then Hagrids door opened up, and Fang started to bark. There stood Malfoy and his goons.  
"Get out of 'ere, Malfoy," Hagrid stood up the same time Kat did.  
"I should get going," Kat started to walk towards Malfoy, turned and waved. Malfoy grabbed her arm and threw her out the front door. Ron and Harry stood up and pulled out their wands.  
"Leave her the fuck alone," Malfoy spat at Harry, and closed the door.  
"What was that?" Hagrid looked out the window.  
"Her boyfriend," Ron rolled his eyes.  
"No. Malfoy don't deserve Sirius' daughter." Hagrid said angrily.  
Hermionie stood up, "We should get going"  
"We just got here," Harry took a sip of his tea.  
"I have to do some research," Hermionie said.  
"Classes haven't even started yet," Ron protested, but stood up anyway, knowing he would lose the fight.  
"I'm just happy ye stopped by. Keep an eye on Malfoy." Hagrid said as the three left his hut.


	2. Life at the Burrow

There was a new girl going to Hogwarts this year. Fred and George had met her, but Harry, Ron, and Ginny anxiously awaited school to see her. There was alot to be anticipated. She was supposedly "the coolest chick ever" in Georges words. 

Harry had stayed at Rons for the summer. It had been an awesome summer. But this girl had created some excitement to start off a new school year with. Everyone around the Weasley table had received post that morning. There were some bills, a letter from Charlie, and everyone's school supplies lists. But there was one letter that stood out from the rest. It was orange and was adressed to 'Mr. George and Mr. Fred Weasley'  
"Oi! Sweet!" Fred gave the paper to George who was trying to read over his shoulder.  
"Wot?" Ron looked curiously over his porridge.  
"Kat is going to meet us a Diagon Alley tommorrow. You can finally meet her. She's in your year." George said handing the orange paper to Ron. Harry put down his spoon and read it next to Ron. Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes.

George and Fred,  
Yeah! That would be awesome! Fortunately, Boyfriend is going somewhere with his parents tommorrow so I'm free. You have to introduce me to your family.  
love, K

"Who's 'boyfriend'?" asked Ron "She's dating some bloke from Hogwarts but she won't tell us who." George said.  
"Well, wonderful breakfast, mum! We'll be upstairs." Fred got up and pushed in his chair and George followed.

* * *

"So?" Ginny sat down in the arm chair across from the sofa that Ron and Harry were in. "Are you excited to meet her"  
"Who?" Ron glanced up from his chess set.  
"Kat! The new girl!" Ginny's eyes widened and she smiled.  
"Why? Checkmate." Ron's rook stood 5 blocks away from Harry's king.  
"Well you need..." Ginny trailed off and she looked at Harry and then at the ground. Ron looked at Harry who was picking up the broken chess peices.  
"Why?" Ron demanded. "You think that I need a girlfriend, do you"  
"Not A girlfriend, just a...normal one." Harry looked at Ron.  
"And you need to get laid." Ginny chimed in.  
"Wot?! You are a young girl, you don't talk like that! This girl is just going to be a stupid little twit."

* * *

The next day the Weasleys were making a trip to Diagon Alley. Floo powder was the decided transportation for the day. 

The family visited a couple of stores and still not sign of Kat. Then, as they were entering the bookstore...

"Hey!!!" Harry, Fred, and George turned around. Ron and Ginny were too busy bickering to notice.  
"Harry," Fred said, "this is Kat." Kat had long red hair, a tan tank top, jeans and sandals on. And standing next to her was...Harry squinted his eyes a bit. No that can't be... He thought.  
"Hello." Harry stuck out his hand, but instead was greeted with a hug.  
"I have been wanting to meet you for so long!" She smiled. Harry noticed that she had a slight Irish brouge. He also noticed that she looked oddly familiar. Really oddly.  
"And that is Ron," said George. Hearing his name, Ron came to meet the girl and Ginny followed. Kat managed to give everyone a hug.  
"I hope you don't mind that I brought my dog with. I promise, he's very friendly." Kat lightly patted it's head.  
"Not at all, what's it's name?" Harry asked curiously, still looking at the dog who also looked strangely familiar.  
"His name is Snuffles." Kat said. At the same time, all the Weasley's, and Harry's, jaws dropped.  
"WOT?!" Mrs. Weasely came up from behind Harry and shrieked, but in a whisper. "Honey, can I, um, talk to your dog for a second"  
"Uhhh, okay." Kat was starting to look worried and laughed nervously.  
"Where did you get that dog?" Ginny asked.  
"He, um, has been in my family for ages." Kat replied still looking at the corner that Mrs. Weasley and Snuffles disappeared behind.  
"I had a hand-me-down pet once, too," said Ron and Harry nudged him.

Kat kept glancing at the corner at which Snuffles and Mrs. Weasley had disappeared.

"Don't worry about it," said Fred as he put his arm around Kat's shoulder. "Mum's great with animals!  
"Yeah...okay..." Kat said hesitantly.  
"So, Kat, who's your boyfriend?" asked Ginny and Kat immediately got that warm smile on her face again. Why does that look so familiar, too? Thought Harry.  
"You will find out at school." Kat smiled.  
"Just give us a hint," George gave Kat the puppy-dog eyes. Kat laughed.  
"Will we like him? At least tell us that," Fred laughed.  
"Of course you will. He's a very sweet guy," Kat smiled a matter-of-factly type of smile.  
"Okay, dears," suddenly Mrs. Weasley was not a meter away from the group, with Snuffles at her side. "Kat and her mutt will be staying with us for a few days, until school starts again." Mrs. Weasley looked at Snuffles.  
"Sweet," said Fred, George, and Ginny. Kat also looked at Snuffles.  
"Um..." She started to say. Then the dog made the slightest nod at her. "Okay, awesome!"


End file.
